


Люди и демоны

by leoriel



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Dark, Dark Reign (Marvel), Gunplay, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 14:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сердце Паркера наконец билось в правильном ритме. Только он не кричал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Люди и демоны

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Паркер медленно поднимался, зажав рукой окровавленный рот.  
И эта картинка наполняла радостью его сердце. Все было правильно, Норман - король мира, а Паркер - ничтожество у его ног. Это как в самых сладких фантазиях, никакого Человека-Паука (никакого героя, больше никаких героев) не существовало. Он полностью его уничтожил, оставив жалкого ботаника П…  
Ауч. Паркер, сплюнув выбитые зубы, заехал ему в солнечное сплетение.  
Было бы еще больней, если бы Гоблин не предупредил его, дав увернуться, смягчить удар.  
\- Уебок, полезешь к ней еще раз, я…  
Норман не слушал, Гвен давно умерла, Мэри-Джейн или та белобрысая сучка были ему ни к чему.  
Паркер… Питер не должен был угрожать. Не в его стиле. Норман чуял подвох.  
«Потому что это совсем другой Паркер, ты в конец пизданулся? – прошептал разум голосом Виктории Хэнд. – Он наш союзник».  
Союзник – красивое слова. Точно, они было союзниками, шли к одной цели. Так было еще лучше: драться с равным, доказывать свое превосходство. Норман не помнил, что было раньше, как они здесь очутились, разве это важно? Эйфория и предвкушение сладко пели в крови. Бесполезно было вмешиваться – Гоблин всегда брал, что хотел, даже если Норман не знал, чего хочет.  
\- Твоя банда и твоя шлюха в последнее время совсем отбились от рук, - слова сами пришли на ум, к середине пьесы он наконец вспомнил свою реплику. – Она отпустила Старка и проебала ценную информацию.  
Паркер (его звали Паркер, только Роббинс, Паркер Роббинс, не нужна была никакая супергеройская база, лет в шестнадцать его арестовывали по подозрению в краже, на фотографии у него было невинное смазливое личико) принял странную стойку. Норман несколько лет посвятил боевым искусствам, но ее не помнил, хотя стойка казалась знакомой.  
\- Нет, - огрызнулся Паркер; и еще до удара Норман понял, что это всего лишь примитивный уличный стиль. – Информацию ты проебал сам.  
«Он нас не уважает, дерзит, - пропел на ухо Гоблин. – Нужно научить его бояться, правда, Норман? Давай научим его».  
Норман закрыл глаза. Гоблин всегда придумывал самые лучшие шутки, вытаскивал потаенные фантазии. Последний раз его так накрывало, когда Гвен, малышка-Гвен, сладко постанывая, изгибалась на его члене. Или Боб Рейнольдс, отважный Часовой, отсасывал ему в кабинете, где еще не успели убрать с таблички имя прошлого владельца, главы Старк Индастриз (ныне жалкого филиала Озкорп).  
Как когда он убивал инопланетную суку-Веранке.  
Разве мог он сказать нет?

\- Нет, - сказал Паркер. – Иди на хуй.  
Гоблин укоризненно покачал головой, жестом фокусника откинул пропитанную кровью алую ткань и… ничего не случилось.  
«Он обманывает, - пожаловался Гоблин. – Не хочет с нами играть».  
Норман временами выпадал из реальности, но схватывал на лету.  
Гоблин хотел не просто вытащить Паркера из его раковины, а сломать изнутри. Только не хватало главного - источника его силы, Норман (они оба) чувствовали себя так, как будто их обокрали.  
\- Призови демона, - по-отечески нежно сказал Норман, Гоблин так не умел, этот тон Норман использовал, когда уговаривал маленького Гарри принять лекарство. – Я просто хочу посмотреть.  
\- Дормамму не шлюха, чтобы являться по первому твоему зову.  
\- А, тебе ведь нравятся девочки? – полуутвердительно спросил Норман и сам же ответил: – Дакен говорил, что все шлюхи на Адской Кухне от тебя без ума.  
Паркер нервно сглотнул. Без алой мантии он словно казался меньше, ниже ростом, младше, черт возьми, сукин сын был младше Гарри. Мальчишка, а не босс мафии, Меченый ошибся, какая нахуй замена Кингпина.  
\- Хочешь я позову Дакена? – Норман блефовал, добыча была его, он не стал бы делиться.  
\- Хочу, - он сообщил об этом так буднично, что Норман опешил. – Мне он нравится.  
В следующую секунду Паркер вывернулся и изо всей силы пнул его в пах.  
Возможно, бы у него и вышло сбежать: если бы он умел карабкаться по стенам, швырять в противника паутину или Норман оставил бы приоткрытой дверь кабинета. Паркер выхватил из-за пояса пистолеты и как раз открыл бешеную пальбу, когда Норман одним ленивым движением вытащил из кармана дымовую гранату и бросил ее на пол прямо перед собой. Кабинет скрылся в призрачном мареве.  
Пальба смешивалась со сдавленными проклятиями, Капюшон неплохо стрелял, быстро двигался, но этого было мало. Побеждает не самый юный и не самый быстрый.  
«Если демон учует наш запах, - опасливо предположил Гоблин, - то мы проиграем».  
\- Но демона, - вслух сказал Норман, разговаривая то ли сам с собой, то ли с Паркером, - ты до сих пор не позвал.  
Это уже переходило в откровенную конфронтацию. Злило не то, что Паркер пытался убить его, а то, что делал это так не умело. По-человечески неуклюже.  
Норман правда не понимал – если ты имеешь доступ к силам настолько могущественным, почему не хочешь протянуть руку? До него доходили слухи о том, как на заре формирования Синдиката Капюшон приструнил Контроллера, способного сминать чужую волю, словно лист бумаги, и именно с этим человеком Норман собирался разделить свою империю.  
Капюшон терял хватку. Норман стягивал с него сапоги, вытаскивал спрятанные ножи, еще один пистолет, расстегивал ремень на брюках с долей брезгливости.  
Вместо дружеского похлопывания по щекам Норман носком ботинка легко пнул его по лицу – с резким «шмяк» голова перекатилась по полу, и Паркер сонно моргнул, с трудом разлепляя веки. Глаза у него были злые, и хоть это было правильно.  
Норман улыбнулся.

\- Больно? – Норман еще ничего не делал, просто спрашивал.  
\- Иди на хуй, - повторил Паркер. На нем осталась одна ядовито-желтая рубашка, он не выглядел удивленным или смущенным. Быть может, и не привирал насчет Дакена.  
\- Ты слышал, что я не люблю, когда мне говорят «нет»? – на самом деле это его заводило; гораздо больше, чем Гоблина возбуждали убийства или вид крови.  
\- Да, директор Осборн, - слово «директор» он практически выплюнул ему в лицо и осклабился. – Думаешь, никто не в курсе, как развлекается твоя шайка?  
\- Куда мне до Преподобного Паркера и его сонма ангелов, - развел руками Норман, поддерживая игру.  
\- Мои люди, - хей, парень, сам того не замечая, копировал интонацию Аль Пачино из фильма «Крестный отец». – Трахают шлюх. И иногда даже им платят.  
\- Ясно, - сказал Норман, отек медленно расползался по левой щеке, удивляло, как Паркер умудрялся столько болтать (неужели не больно?). – Твой первый раз был с уличной шлюхой, поэтому ты в их отношении так по-детски сентиментален.  
Паркер попытался подняться, но не смог – только испортил рубашку, кровь залила ее, словно кетчуп. Гоблин облизнулся, чуя добычу.  
\- Думаю, мы закончили с играми.  
Паркер открыл рот, собираясь ответить что-нибудь остроумное. Он или умело притворялся, или правда не понимал, что за этим последует. «Если Дакен сливает информацию, то не ему, - подумал про себя Норман. – Или в некоторые вещи сложно поверить, пока не узнаешь наверняка».  
Дакен был далеко. К черту Дакена.  
Норман опустился на пол и поймал Паркера за подбородок, облизав кровь вокруг его рта, а потом локтем прижал горло.  
Паркер закашлялся - Норман чуть ослабил хватку; в качестве благодарности ублюдок кровью харкнул ему на рубашку, запачкав рукав, - и попытался его скинуть. Такое упорство заслуживало вознаграждения, Норман облизнул мочку его уха.  
Точно так же колотил руками и ногами помощник вице-президента, когда Норман держал его голову под водой. Веном тогда скривился и сказал, что не ест дохлую рыбу.  
\- Позови, - ласково повторил свое предложение Норман, - демона.  
На этот раз Паркер не стал его посылать, а замер в неподвижности.  
Гоблин выругался. Гоблин был тем еще треплом, когда доходило до дела. Норман действовал: взял безвольно повисшую правую руку Паркера за запястье, поднес к губам (Паркер даже не попытался сжать пальцы в кулак и с размаху дать ему в челюсть) и поцеловал. А потом выломал указательный палец, Гоблин засмеялся над тем, как легко он хрустнул.  
\- Я забыл спросить, - сказал Норман, - вдруг ты левша? Можно выломать еще пару – чтобы наверняка.  
Паркер словно язык прикусил. Норман прогнал от себя шальную мысль проверить – вдруг и правда, может быть, парень и принимал боль с кислой рожей великомученика, но дашь ему палец – откусит, каким бы смирным сейчас не казался.  
\- Делай, что хочешь, - презрительно бросил Паркер, - я не буду никого звать.  
Гоблин зашипел и предложил срезать кусок кожи с его правой руки или отрезать, а не сломать ему еще один палец (или не палец, давай отрежем ублюдку его жалкий отросток внизу живота, раз он все равно им не пользуется, пусть это станет началом коллекции, отрезанные яйца лучше залить формалином, положив в банку).  
Гоблину нравилось бессмысленное насилие, Норману оно нравилось тоже, только Норман был умней.  
Он закрыл глаза и подумал о Тони Старке, о Питере Паркере, о своем сыне, о помощнике президента, о каждом вшивом ублюдке, пытавшемся ему наебать, в этих воспоминаниях он черпал силу, находил все новые и новые способы причинять боль; медленно пожелтела радужка, бугром перекатывались мышцы. Это было лучше алкоголя, лучше наркотиков – острее, безумнее, слаще.  
Сердце Паркера наконец билось в правильном ритме. Только он не кричал.  
Так было неправильно, ведь Норман проделывал все эти замечательные, восхитительные, волнительные штуки не просто так, он ждал отклика.  
Паркер прикусил губу, задел края ранки, и кровь снова собралась вокруг губ, хотелось облизнуться и протолкнуть язык в чужой рот, разделить сладость. Норман не помнил, почему минуту назад это не казалось ему хорошей идеей, сыворотка заставляла чувствовать себя всемогущим.  
Шлюхи не врали, рот у него был действительно неплохой. Для остроты ощущений Норман зажал Паркеру нос, тот смешно бился, пытаясь ухватить воздуха. Поцелуй вышел по-настоящему головокружительным, сладким.  
Хорошее начало. Норман легко развернул его, взяв за плечи, и обнял, скрестив пальцы на груди, а потом когтями впился в кожу, разрывая рубашку.  
Паркер не закричал, но слышно было, как зарождавшийся крик клокочет в его горле. Еще немного и все получилось бы, Норман знал, где нужно нажать. Рубашка трещала по швам, кое-где сходя вместе с кожей. Давно Норман с таким энтузиазмом не избавлял никого от одежды.  
Только Паркер не оценил, а собрался с силами и нырнул вниз, как пловец. Или растянувшийся на льдине тюлень. Раненный тюлень, ха-ха.  
Норман засмеялся собственной шутке и когтями располосовал оставшуюся в руках ткань.  
Паркер отполз в угол, его грудь выглядела так, словно случайно попала в резку для овощей. И правда, больно. В том же самом углу Норман грудой бросил его вещи, пока парень валялся без сознания, но угол тот, тем не менее, заприметил.  
Красный плащ Паркер с таким призрением отбросил в сторону, что стало окончательно ясно, насколько (вопреки уверениям информаторов) это бесполезная тряпка, зато пистолет он вытащил с нескрываемой радостью и нежно погладил по стволу.  
«Надо же, - подумал Норман, уходя из-под обстрела. – У него еще остались патроны».  
Тут Норман вспомнил, что нашел у него два пистолета, значит, из второго Паркер тогда не стрелял. Это его любимый.  
Уворачиваться от пуль стало сложнее, несмотря на ускоренные рефлексы. Стреляй Паркер так раньше, возможно, тот другой Норман бы уже умер. Кровопотеря придала атакам дерзкости, боль озлобила.  
«Да, - пропел голос внутри. – Убей меня. Ну же, давай».  
Двигался Паркер с неуклюжей грацией тяжелораненого, но стрелял метко. От смерти Нормана каждый раз отделяла доля секунды, шальная удача, которая хранит детей, пьяниц и полных безумцев. Глаза Паркера горели вполне человеческим огнем, лицо перекосило от ненависти.  
Норман залюбовался и дал себя подстрелить.  
Паркер отреагировал странно – он потрясенно вытаращил глаза и открыл рот, как будто пытался выиграть сестренке медведя в ярмарочном тире, но вместо этого очнулся в казино и взял джекпот.  
Момент падения Норман не помнил, выстрел пришелся в правую руку – забавно было видеть, как Паркер кинулся к нему, не выпуская из рук ствол, и перевернул тело носком ботинка, пытаясь понять, куда все же попал. Какой трогательно знакомый жест. Он кивнул своим мыслям и схватил его за ногу, из-за сыворотки боль все равно не чувствовалась.  
А Паркер все чувствовал. Он заорал и от неожиданности выпустил из рук пистолет – тот взлетел вверх и, совершив красивое сальто, упал рядом. Совсем близко.  
Норман прижал его к полу, и Паркер снова закричал – не от боли, а от злости, что пистолета ему не достать.  
Это навело на мысль: нельзя же лишать ребенка его любимой игрушки. Норман протянул руку и, воспользовавшись секундным замешательством, сунул в приоткрытый рот пистолет.  
Вопреки ожиданиям Паркер не попытался выплюнуть, вытолкнуть пистолет языком (возможно потому, что там осталась пара патронов), а монотонно посасывал, как будто не зная, что еще делать. Видно было, как он водит по стволу языком.  
Медленно.  
Плавно.  
Вверх.  
Вниз.  
Похоже, ему и вправду нравилось.  
У ублюдка так хорошо получалось, что Норман отвлекся, бессознательно потерся членом о его ногу и…  
Мягкий член Паркера сильно разочаровывал. Наверное, если бы ему действительно нравилось, Норман бы его отпустил – в тот же самый момент. Насилие в чем-то сродни игре в кошки-мышки: можно придушить жертву и отпустить, чтобы еще раз поймать и придушить еще раз.  
А так Норман схватил его за яйца, наслаждаясь тем, как бледнеет от злости и боли чужое лицо, потом положил руки на задницу. Погладил и снова сжал пальцы, когти разодрали нежную кожу. Паркер что-то сдавленно промычал, на стволе пистолета должны были остаться следы от зубов.  
Норман чуял его злость, его страх (страх въедается в кожу, увертки тут не помогут), но они были отвратительно человеческими. Недостижимость желаемого только подстегивала.  
Просто посмотреть – ведь совершенно невинная просьба.  
Посмотреть. Поиграть. Получить.  
Паркер Роббинс огрызался так, словно речь шла о чем-то интимном. Точно, он сам перевел вопрос в эту плоскость.  
Напрашивался.  
Норман дернул пистолет за рукоять, ствол не поддался. Какая упрямая (и сообразительная) ему попалась дворняга. Норман дернул еще раз и поморщился, когда маневр не удался, а потом подумал, что сукину сыну и не нужны зубы – так даже лучше, ему будет удобней отсасывать.  
Паркер, должно быть, прочитал это у него по лицу и пистолет сразу же отпустил. Буквально выплюнул. Какое неуважение.  
Обычно Норман старался быть нежным (из-за Гоблина, Гоблин был склонен к милым маленьким ритуалам), но сейчас в глазах помутилось от отчаянной животной потребности причинить боль, рвать когтями.  
Наказать. Или отблагодарить за редкое послушание.  
Норман, не думая, вогнал ему в задницу сразу два пальца. Бобу Рейнольдсу нравилось грубо, сразу, словно одним этим он искупал все свои прошлые и будущие грехи, Паркер Роббинс орал, как девчонка. Захлебывался криком; раньше он молчал, теперь его было не заткнуть.  
«Когти, - мягко, чуть укоризненно подсказал ему Гоблин (обычно Норман его останавливал, сейчас было наоборот), - ему не пришли по вкусу наши острые коготки».  
«Хорошо, - кивнул сам себе Норман. – Мы будем мягче».  
Когда он вытащил пальцы, Паркер практически обмяк у него на руках.  
Жаль. Норману было не интересно с мертвыми – мертвецы лежат неподвижно, у них холодная кожа.  
Паркер был теплым. Живым – судя по тому, как он заехал Норману кулаком, почти выбив дух.  
Норман начал понимать, что в нем нашел демон. Сколько бестолковой, кипучей, уходящей впустую энергии. Паркер храбрился, но был на пределе.  
Нужно было заканчивать, пока его не срубило от боли и кровопотери.  
Второй раз – с пистолетом – Норман был нежен.  
И едва не спустил курок, когда тот выгнулся навстречу, подмахивая.  
Невыносимо заломило в висках, разом обострились все чувства – Нормал чувствовал и неожиданный стояк Паркера, упирающийся в ногу, и волну жара, исходящую от его тела.  
Волну адского жара.  
Паркер Роббинс отказался звать демона, так что демон пришел сам. И судя по всему, демона чертовски заводило то, что Норман с ним делал.  
Или нет. Его заводило то, что он собирался сделать в ответ.  
Норман слишком поздно понял свою ошибку – пальцы, сжавшие горло, на глазах меняли форму. Становились острее и длиннее, царапая кожу на подбородке. Метаморфоза настолько завораживала, что боль, прорывавшаяся даже сквозь непомерно высокий болевой порог, теряла значение.  
\- Мое! – сдавленно прорычал демон, и Норман не стал спорить. Просто не мог.  
Паркер превращался во что-то чуждое, совершенно инопланетное, и от этого захватывало дух.  
Это было похоже на явление Бога, откровение свыше.  
Самое яркое, самое прекрасное, что он видел в своей жалкой жизни.  
То, что испугало великого Стивена Стренджа до дрожи в коленках.  
Теперь Норман понимал – даже неизбежная смерть не портила сладость момента.  
Норман надеялся, что когда попадет в ад, там будут крутить именно это, а не сопливую мелодраму с девчонкой, ломающей шею.  
И тут Паркер дернулся…  
Нелепое судорожное движение разрушило иллюзию, Гоблин зашептал, что нужно сопротивляться, Гоблин не хотел умирать.  
Паркер дернулся еще раз, словно в припадке. Грудь у него выгнулась колесом, голову замотало вверх-вниз. Жар его кожи сменился могильным холодом, и обычным человеческим жаром.  
Когти втянулись, его тело снова начало обретать привычные очертания.  
\- Нет! – по-детски обиженно закричал Норман.  
\- Нет, - тихо и зло прошептал Паркер.  
И отрубился.  
Сукин сын отрубился.  
Все что мог Норман – бессильно пнуть его неподвижное тело.

Меченый не понимал, какого хрена он должен подчищать чужой мусор, Дакен не понимал тоже, но все равно притащился. Это объединяло их гораздо лучше, чем ненависть друг к другу.  
На секунду объединило.  
\- Эй, ублюдок! – заорал Меченый. – Какого хера ты гнал, что Норман приказал мне тащить сюда свою задницу?  
\- Здесь лежало тело. Норман сказал, мы должны его без шума отсюда убрать.  
\- Конечно, - фыркнул Меченый. – И куда оно, по-твоему, делось?  
\- Выходит, - улыбнулся Дакен, - кто-то успел раньше нас.


End file.
